The Next Generation!
by LoverGirl71793
Summary: After the Magic Knights return from their second trip to Cephiro. Hikaru's brother decides to wants her to enroll in Ouran Academy. There she meets the host club. The secret is revealed! 18 years pass. Hikaru, Umi, and Haruhi all have children will host club members and are happy. Turns out there own daughters become the new Magic Knights. They then head to Cephiro together!


Hi everyone! My name is Shion! A pleasure to meet you! :) This my first time posting on this website so please be nice to me! Reviews would be awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Magic Knight Rayearth.

Let the story begin!

**~Normal POV~**

Hikaru just got back from her 2nd trip to Cephiro. Her brother wants her to go to Ouran Academy for high school. There she meets Tamaki Suoh. They hit it off immediately. Unfortunately, her and Kyoya never got along at all. A couple months pass and Hikaru is best friends with Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, and Honey. They hangout all the time. Finally, she tells them about her being summoned to another world with Umi and Fuu, how she was forced to kill the princess, and how in the end she couldn't even be with the man she loved. There reactions very a lot; Haruhi tears up, Mori stands there silent with a deep frown on his normally stoic face, Honey sobs into Usa-Chan, Kyoya just types away on his laptop, Hikaru and Kaoru cry and give Haruhi a hug.

Tamaki goes up to her and says, "you're not alone". She cries into his chest and he holds her until she stops. She says she feels guilty about having feelings for Tamaki, when she still loves Lantis.

He said, "Lantis sounds like an amazing man. He obviously loved you very much. But, I know that he wouldn't want you to be alone forever. I love you Hikaru. I will wait for you forever".

They would start dating two months later. Within a year they would become engaged and get married soon after. They would have six children. Three little boys and three girls. They would name the girls Hakumi, Luna, and Fee. They would name the boys Lantis, Kyo, and Fuuto. Haruhi would marry Mori and have three children with him. First born a boy, then soon after a girl, and another daughter a few years later. There names are Shun, Miki and Rina. The rest of the host club would find wonderful woman and have children of there own. Kyoya would end up marrying Umi of all people. They would have three children. Three little girls named Kaori, Caldina, and Shiki. Fuu would wait for Ferio for the rest of her life. It was him or know one else. They would spend there lives together and would always be friends.

One day Luna came home from school in tears and told her mom that she had visited this amazing world known as Cephiro. Hikaru would hug Luna and call up Umi and Fuu to tell them what had happened. Amazingly, Shiki had told Umi and Fuu the same story. Haruhi rushed over with Rina telling them the same story. So, the old Magic Knights and the New Magic Knights went to Tokyo Tower with their families. The boys and their children had already been told the story of the Magic Knights. So, they already new what was going on. They would disappear in a flash of bright light and would once again end up the magical land of the will, known as, Cephiro. They would suddenly be, once again, falling.

"I still hate this ride," wailed Umi!

"Look there Master Mage Clefs flying fish," said Fuu excitedly!"

They would arrive at Master Mage Clefs palace. All there friends were gathered there after hearing about their arrival. They would speak to each family separately, in three different groups. Since they are such a huge number of people and there families are quite large. Umi would arrive with her family first. She would run up to Tarta and Tatra and give them huge hugs. Then Caldina and Ascot would be next. Then last her love of the past, Clef. Ascot would see her family and become heartbroken. But, would still be happy she had finally found the man of her dreams. Clef would feel jealous of the love of Umi and Kyoya. But, would keep it hidden under a calm, practiced smile.

"Everyone this is my husband of 17 years, Kyoya Otori. These are our three daughters. This is Kaori, 16 years old, my first born daughter. This is Caldina, also 16 years old. Her and Cali are fraternal twins. Cali is short for Caldina. This is my youngest daughter, Shiki, 14 years old. Though you already know her already since she was here once already. Caldina my daughter was named after you because you taught me so much when we were here our second time," Umi told Caldina. Caldina cried and ran over to Umi and squished her in a huge bear hug

"Little missy that means more to me than you will ever know. Especially considering we were enemies the first time around. But, more so because it turns out that I'm unable to have children yah see. So, to know that there is a child that has my mark, if only my name. Means more to me and Lafarga than I can ever tell yah. Thank you Umi!," cried Caldina. Lafarga came behind them and hugged them both as they cried together. He thanked Umi as well after they had calmed down some. He went and talked to Kyoya for a bit afterwards. Then Shiki stepped forward to say something.

"Well since mom is otherwise preoccupied at the moment I will introduce all my amazing friends from Cephiro! This is Lafarga, Caldina, and Ascot. Caldina and Lafarga have been a couple since mom, Umi, and Hikaru were here there second time. Then Caldina and Ascot. They are siblings more or less haha. This is Tarta and Tatra, princesses of Chezeta. They helped us a lot in our fights against monsters. There are more people but you can meet them later! Lastly, this is Master Mage Clef. The most powerful mage in all of Cephiro. He's incredibly powerful and knows more about this country than anyone I know. So, that's it everyone. Have fun getting to know each other everyone!," Shiki yelled and then ran down the hall to explore some more. Umi followed after to give Kyoya some peace of mind. Then everyone gathered around and chatted for a little bit.

Cali wanted these amazing people to know her as well. So, she went up to Ascot and Caldina and decided to talk to them first. Caldina wanted to get to know Cali as well since she was named after herself.

"Hi! Even though my mom already introduced me. I'd like to reintroduce myself. My name is Caldina as well. Please call me Cali! I'm 16 and love to fight with swords. I know how to fence just like my mother. Although, my older twin sister is way better than I am. Reading and writing are probably my favorite things to do besides fighting. I mean fencing haha!," laughed Cali rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

Caldina could tell that this one was a lot like Umi. But, a bit more clumsy and awkward with how she presented herself. Also, dressed in more fighting like clothes. Somehow this girl reminded her of Ascot with her embarrassment and laugh.

"Hmmm. This little missy seems to have caught Ascot's eye. Man look how's he ogling her! I'm going to have to talk to that boy about tact haha," thought Caldina. She was right! Ascot was taken with Cali from the moment she walked in the room.

"Her and Umi are so similar. But, this girl is also very different from Umi. She has long black hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. She is tall, but not as tall as me. Her clothes are very different than Umi's as too. Loose black pants, a bandage wrapped around her chest for some reason, a green top over it, and a black jacket without sleeves somehow. Plus some big shoes on her feet. Her hair looks like it's extremely long. But, it's so hard to tell with it in such a ponytail. Man that has to hurt her head. Either way she really is beautiful," thought Ascot. The three of them talked for a while and really hit it off.

**Kaori's POV~**

Oh man this is really weird! I mean all these people are dressed so differently than us. Man how does everyone act so normally around these weirdoes. Even dad is having a real conversation. I mean he barely even does that with mom anymore! Plus, he looks like he's actually having a good time. Trader! Man I guess I'm the only "normal one" around here. Well maybe that Clef guy is sort of normal. I mean at least he presents himself with a calm presence. But, somehow it seems like that's just an act. I mean just look at him. He looks so sad, like he's about to cry. Mom told me about her history with him. From the looks of it he felt the same way she did without every saying anything. That's somehow very sad. Oh I've got to go say something to the guy. Stupid overly sensitive emotions," thought Kaori irritably. She walked over to the thrown he was sitting on. Completely unsure of what to say. So, she just used practiced politeness taught to her by a friend. Hehe. "Let's see what was his name? Clen, Cler, Clep, Cles, Clen, Clet, etc. Yes Clep! That's it!"

"Hello. My name is Kaori Otori. It's an honor to meet to you Master Mage Clep!," I said with great pride. All conversation stopped. I looked around wondering why everyone was staring at me like I had just killed somebody. My dad was glaring me like the Shadow King he was. I glared right back. His just got a lot meaner looking. Great, so now I will probably be getting a huge lecture tonight. This lasted well over a minute before I just lost it.

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME LIKE A MURDERED THE KING?! DAMNIT!," I screamed. My mom and Shiki came back in to see my outburst both shocked, yet not surprised. You see, while I have my dad's manners and etiquette. Also, my moms kind smile and love of fencing. I also have his and moms tempers combined. When I explode, it's bad! My dad just looked on with hatred and disgust at me. We don't get along at all. I may act like we do on the outside. But the truth is my father and I hate each other. I am honestly afraid of him. He treats Shiki and Cali with love because they weren't first born. I was. So, I am expected to act like a little porcelain doll and a truly well bred lady at all times. I hate doing both of these things. I am a kind person, who loves to fence, is great at swimming, and loves my family mroe than anything. I am a lady, just not the kind my father wants me to be. I honestly hate him. I can't wait for mom and him to finally get a divorce! Oh yeah there not in love or anything. It's just an act until the divorce is finished. My mom discovered my dad cheating on her six months ago. Turns out he was having an affair for 5 years with a co-worker of his. My sisters general dislike of my father, soon grew into hate. Seeing our mother in such a state made our lives very hard. Her being happy here is such a relief for us.

Oh yeah the outburst. My dad is still giving me a glare filled with hatred and contempt. I gave him a glare back filled with all of my hatred for him. He apparently was going to reprimand be for embarrassing him since he walked over to be the way he did. Thankfully my sisters were spared his cruel side until recently. But, they don't know how cruel he can be in the way my mother and I do. He has never hit us or anything. But, he has said some things that should never be said to anyone. Here comes the lecture I thought. But, instead just a monstrous amount of cussing came out of his mouth.

My mother had steam coming out of her ears. She ran over and was going to hit him. But before she could even lift her hand. That master mage guy sent him flying into the wall across the throne room first.

"I hate you Kyoya Otori! I never thought I'd use my power over time. But, I'm using it to forward time back on Earth. To the point that our divorced is over!," my mother screamed with tears running down her cheeks. My mom then forwarded time on Earth to the point when the divorce was over. She gave him one final glare and sent him back with her will power. She looked over at us with tears. But, also with a smile on her face.

"Mom are you okay?!," I yelled running over to her. She put her arms around me and held me close. My sisters ran over as well. Mom pulled all of us close.

"My beautiful daughters. I'm so sorry these last few months have been so terrible for you. So, while I'm sorry for his treatment of you Kaori. It gave me the strength to use my power. I also made sure that all of my girls were given the choice of who they wish to stay with. The choice is yours my angels, What are your choices?" mom asked in a whisper.

Well what the there answers be? Kyoya? Umi? Wait till the next chapter to find out!


End file.
